Summer Heat
by Vampirycent
Summary: A little something I wrote while at the beach... KaRe. Oneshot. R&R please!


**A/N** : KaiRei fluff – For two luffly people that I luff. Thank you for your endless support, for making me smile, and for helping me keep my chin up when I feel like I'm about to explode or something - I truly appreciate it.

**Warning** : Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

------------------------------------

He was sitting on the end of the pier, his legs dangling over the end and swinging slightly in content while his long black hair blew gently in the nice cool sea breeze. It was a hot day, probably too hot for most people since the sun really seemed to be giving out more than it generally would at this time of year, and the recent lack of clouds in the pale blue sky made the days even hotter due to there being nothing to block the rays. With a smile on his face, he leant back, his arms stretched out behind him for support, face to the sun. He let out a happy sigh and laughed suddenly at the thought of certain Russians trying to cope with this weather. Kai would be alright, he'd lived in Japan for many years now, but the other three would probably be thinking of ways to either cool down or kill themselves – It was definitely way too hot for them to be comfortable. The teenager looked out across the sea and was warmed inside by the endlessness of it, it never creased to amaze him how big the world really was and how much he hadn't seen.

"Rei!" The teenager turned his head to see his two younger team mates Takao and Max running toward him, carrying a huge rubber dinghy between them. "Check it out!" The navy haired boy yelled with a grin. Rei chuckled in return, his friends really did bring him so much joy – No matter how strange they could be at times.

"What's with the boat?" He asked with a bright smirk, making Takao grin even wider. Max's eyes seemed to dilate a little as the boat's potential and possibilities filled his mind.

"Me and Max put our money together and bought it, though we didn't have quite enough so Kai chipped in." Takao explained, still appearing surprised that their team captain had not only 'allowed' them to buy the boat but had also helped pay for it. Rei smiled at this information, he knew that Kai had a heart in there somewhere really.

"So…" Max nudged the neko-jin with his elbow and simply beamed at him. "You gonna join us out on the deep raging waters, my friend?" He asked with a laugh. Rei sweatdropped… How could he tell them that he was scared of boats? Or, more to the point, scared of being in a flimsy little rubber dinghy on large waves. It just didn't sound sensible to him, so he shook his head.

"I err… I get sea-sick in boats like that." He lied with an irate blush from not being able to tell his friends the truth, though the younger teens took it to be embarrassment, and Rei wasn't about to correct them. "You guys go out and I'll watch from the shore, okay?" He suggested guiltily.

"Sure." Takao and Max said together before glancing at each other and laughing, racing each other back toward the beach, which Rei thought was amusing but a little unfair since Takao had left Max to carry the large boat by himself. After watching them argue light heartedly about the race for a little while, Rei decided to make his way back to the beach himself in search of food and a cold drink… A _very_ cold drink. The heat was wonderful in Rei's opinion, he loved nothing better than lazing around on the beach on a hot summer's day, although perhaps it was time to find some shade, after all, it was almost verging on _too_ hot, but not quite. As he wandered back up the pier, he spotted a rather tasty sight which made him stop in his tracks and simply stare. It was no secret (to Rei at least, to everyone else it was a _big_ secret) that the neko-jin found his team captain very attractive, but when the guy was standing only meters away from him, topless, tanned from the sun and wet from the sea with his hair reasonably tousled, Rei could have _died_ right there and then and gone to heaven. He didn't think the summer sights could get any better – but he was soon proved wrong as the melting ice cream that Kai was holding dribbled down the blunet's fingers, and Rei could do nothing but watch with his mouth open as the elder teen licked away the excess ice cream from the cone so it didn't dribble again before licking it from his fingers. To Rei this was porn. No… This was _better_ than porn. This was _Kai licking ice cream from his fingers!_ Rei giggled a little and accidentally slipped into a daydream about Kai licking other things from his fingers, but quickly pulled himself back to reality before something 'happened'…

Unfortunately, in the short time that he had been thinking dirty thoughts about his team captain, the bastard had _moved_ and Rei had no nice body to stare at anymore. He mumbled something about cretins and turned on his heel, ready to head in the general direction of shade, but instead ended up walking straight into something and falling over instead. He pouted and sighed – He had apparently walked into somebody with ice cream, which was now spread lightly across one of his shoulders and neck. Well that was dumb. He was mumbling about idiots and fools when a hand was stuck in front of him, making him blink.

'_Kai has a bracelet like that.'_ Rei thought to himself, unbothered by the fact that his mind had become rather 'one-track' lately, when the neko-jin managed to put two and two together. He hurt his neck by looking up so fast to be greeted by the raised brow and amused smirk of his team captain, who was still holding out a hand to the younger teenager. Blushing furiously, Rei took the hand and was pulled to his feet. He mumbled an apology while using the tissue that Kai had brandished at him to wipe the ice cream from his torso. Then a thought struck him…

"Kai?" Rei soon found that he couldn't look at the other teen while asking this question, so instead pretended to still be wiping himself up. "Why were you standing so close behind me anyway?" He murmured. Kai cleared his throat in return, and if Rei had looked up instead of busying himself with pretending to clean up some more ice cream, he would have seen the faint shadow of a blush that graced the blunet's cheeks for just a second.

"I was curious." He stated simply with a small shrug, catching Rei's attention.

"About what?" The black haired teen asked in return, his amber eyes trying to figure out the expression that was present on his team captain's usually expressionless face. It seemed like Kai was trying to… _hide_ something…?

"… Ab…" Kai uttered before turning away and hastily making his way to anywhere but there. Rei blinked in disbelief and followed the elder, almost worried about him; after all, it wasn't often that the bluenet was lost for words.

"Kai? Are you… uh… okay?" He enquired as he followed the other round a corner and out of sight of the main beach. "Kai? Kai, are you? Kai? Kai? Kai, are you okay?" He persisted until Kai stopped in his tracks, leaving Rei to walk straight into the back of him and laugh with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Kai replied, turning to face Rei who once again found himself noticing that strange rogue emotion in the pinky-red eyes.

"So… About what?" Rei asked, about to explain what he meant in case Kai had forgotten already, but the tiny smile that was gracing the blunet's lips was enough to tell him that Kai already knew.

"About how it would feel." He smirked, making the amber eyes widen and a blush spread across their owner's cheeks.

"A-about how _what_ would feel?" He stammered in return, heart speeding up a little as Kai took a small step closer. His breath shuddered out as Kai leant forward to whisper in the boy's ear, brushing a few strands of black hair out of the way with his finger.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you… _Looking_." Kai whispered before drawing back to gaze down in amusement at the younger's dazed expression.

"I… But… You. The beach. It's lovely. I… Kai… I'm not… I don't… The weather! I can't, I… Just can't… but…" He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat to try again, blushing as he heard Kai laugh softly, quietly, as though it was something he wasn't sure about doing. Rei looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I like you." He beamed, absentmindedly patting Kai's arm. Inside however, he was cursing himself for acting like a moron. How hard could it have been for him to just say what he meant rather than babble about nothing?

"I… like you as well." Kai admitted, raising a hand to push some hair from Rei's wide, gleeful eyes. "A lot." Kai smiled a smile that Rei knew was saved for very special people (he could tell), so suddenly flung his arms around the blunet's neck to hug him, yet was taken by surprise when he found his lips collide with someone else's…

And, if he was truthful? That was the best kiss he had ever had… _Ever_, and he now understood the _true_ meaning of summer heat.

------------------------------------


End file.
